How I Wanted to Follow You
by longingparadise
Summary: Future AU. Many years after the death of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, pirate crews from all over the world sail to the East Blue. There, at a little place called Shells Town, stays Roronoa Zoro, the King's first mate and probably the only person who knows where the One Piece is hidden. Outsider POV.


**NOTE:** **T** **his story is not tagged with OCs because it does not focus on OCs. If you're looking for a story that portrays the adventures of original characters, this is not it. 'How I Wanted To Follow You' is an Outsider POV fic, meaning that canon characters' behaviour is analyzed through an outsider's perspective. The characters that I've created serve as a window for the reader to look through and are characterized enough for them not to feel shallow.**

 **.**

 **How I Wanted To Follow You**

 **.**

Tricky Tegaru's crew was far from being the first pirate crew to come up with this idea. Actually, choosing to take this detour on the quest to find the One Piece was quite common these days. Some said that this trip to the East Blue was crucial, others claimed that it was pointless. None of them had found the One Piece yet.  
Still, Tegaru had decided that they wouldn't be one of those who'd jump into the New World headfirst.

If only his last crewmate would care to join them so they could finally set sail.  
He snorted when he spotted Katherine approach the docks unhurriedly as if she shouldn't have arrived hours ago. But she knew all too well that he wouldn't just leave this island without her.

"Damn it, Katherine, where'd you been? When I say that we're meeting at dawn, we're meeting at dawn!"

"Calm down, Captain," she replied serenely. That cool demeanour drove him up the wall when she used it to dismiss her own shortcomings.

But as he inspected her face a little more closely, he could detect a hint of that self-satisfied smirk that she wore when she'd made a good deal. He sighed, leaned his head back and massaged his temples. "What'd you get?"

The grin that spread over her face looked unnatural on her usually impassionate features. "The deal of the year," she answered conspiratorially. "But let's set off first. I'll show you more once we've left this place."

He nodded and gave his crew the sign to set sail. Having waited for his order, they rushed to his command, eager to finally have something to do. They'd been waiting for Katherine, too.

As the island slowly faded into distance, he turned to the woman who was leaning against the rail of their ship.

"So?" he prompted. "What is it that you got?"

"Yeah!" Shizue yelled from afar. Tegaru looked up to the mast where she was busy tying the ropes of their sail. Her boots made a loud thud when she jumped down and landed right between her crewmates. "You've been secretive ever since we've told you that Orange Town would be our next destination. What'd you do?"

"Don't know what there was to get excited about," Isidoro remarked and ran a hand through his wavy blonde tresses. "The East Blue is so goddamned boring. To think that Gol D. Roger was born in this place…"

"You don't sail to the East Blue to find some grand adventure," Tegaru scoffed and bound his long, dark hair into a ponytail to keep it from bothering him in the blowing night wind. "We're here to find Roronoa Zoro, the last Pirate King's first mate."

Shizue sighed. "Finally. I just want to get it over with so we can return to the Grand Line. You sure he's at the next island? What was the name of that place again?"

"Shells Town," Isidoro responded.

Tegaru frowned. He hoped the rumours were true and that they didn't sail all the way to the East Blue for nothing. "You sure, Isidoro?"

The boy bristled. "Of course, Capt'n. My brother-in-law's best friend's cousin has told me so."

Shizue rolled her eyes. Tegaru knew that she didn't believe Isidoro who claimed to have connections to every corner of the world. The Captain, however, was grateful because the information that the boy gathered was much needed. Isidoro had a large family that was scattered across the seas, each member having been a pirate at some point. He'd asserted that it'd been this way ever since the First Pirate King's, Gol D. Roger's, era.

"We will know soon enough," Tegaru concluded. "It's not long until we arrive in Shells Town, no?"

Shizue nodded. "Tomorrow afternoon if the weather remains this good."

So tomorrow afternoon they'd finally be able to meet him - the notorious Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. If there was one person in this world who knew where the One Piece was hidden, it'd be him. After all, he was said to have been Monkey D. Luffy's most trusted man.

"Speaking of the Pirate King's former crew members," Katherine began only for Shizue to interrupt her.

"What? Did you find something out?"

"No," Katherine answered and adjusted her thick-rimmed glasses, a telltale sign of hers that betrayed how annoyed she was at having been interrupted. "I made a deal."

Shizue groaned. "Boring."

Katherine ignored her in favour of pulling a folder out of the inner pocket of her coat. Everyone, except Shizue, curiously watched her open the binder and reveal a sheet of frayed paper.

Tegaru choked on the air he was about to breathe in when he saw what it depicted. "Is this-"

"Yes, it is," Katherine answered, her voice brimming with awe. "Cat Burglar Nami. The Straw Hats' famed navigator and the woman who is said to have drawn the World Map that is hidden to this day."

Isidoro gasped. "Only sixteen million beli for a Straw Hat member? This thing must be extremely old."

Katherine nodded. "It's Cat Burglar's first bounty. It's been suspended after the crew has destroyed an island called Enies Lobby. That is the act that Monkey D. Luffy declared war to the World Government with."

Shizue turned around, leaned her forearms against the rail and observed the calm water. "You actually believe in all those stories?"

When Katherine pushed her glasses up until they rested in her slick, black hair, Tegaru knew that she was pissed. The woman was well-read on antiques and she didn't like her knowledge being questioned. After all, this was what her whole life had been surrounded with. Growing up as the daughter of renowned art dealers, she'd become an art dealer herself until the World Government had found out that she'd been trading with objects from the black market. The sole reason why she was on the run was because she was trying to avoid a sentence. Tegaru knew that she could be put into prison only for being in possession of that sheet of paper she was currently holding.

When Monkey D. Luffy had been captured, the World Government had issued for his execution to be broadcasted in public in order to demonstrate their power and to show that no one, not even the notorious Pirate King, could escape the force of the law. Today, all recordings of that event had been destroyed and everyone who'd witnessed it had been threatened with heavy punishment if they ever chose to tell of it.

A lot of time had passed ever since. By now, only few people knew what exactly had happened that day. But whatever it had been, it must've been spectacular because the World Government tried its hardest to cover the Straw Hat Pirates' entire existence up. Hence why talking about them and being in possession of anything that proved their existence, such as their old bounty posters, was sanctioned.

It didn't matter, they all knew of the Pirate King. And where there had been a Pirate King, there was the One Piece. That's what so many people had set out to find. Tegaru's crew was just one of many.

Eventually, Katherine stopped glowering at Shizue and put the bounty poster back into its folder.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Isidoro asked. It wasn't unusual for her to sell antiques or trade them for something that she considered of bigger worth.

"You know that she always keeps the Straw Hat antiques, Isidoro," Tegaru reminded his crewmate.

"Oh, yeah, right." Isidoro flashed a boyish grin and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Pity, would've made loads of money."

Katherine seemed appalled at the mere suggestion. "I'd only trade this for Nico Robin's bounty poster."

That's right, Tegaru remembered. Nico Robin was the main reason why Katherine had become a pirate. The 'Devil Child' had been an archaeologist who'd found out the True History of the world. It wasn't something that he was particularly interested in, but Katherine was practically obsessed with that woman. After she'd been declared an outlaw for trading with illegal objects, she'd thrown all caution to the wind and had set out to find her.

"If we play our cards right, you might be able to find out where she is," Tegaru placated her.

"If she hasn't pegged out by now," Shizue snarked, like always trying to rile Katherine up. The two women were two opposites of a pole and the Captain had yet to get them to get along.

Isidoro, who had no interest in witnessing another fight, eased away from their little group while muttering something about checking when dinner was going to be ready.  
Shizue snorted and returned to her work at the masts.

Tegaru sighed in relief. Luckily, matters hadn't escalated today. It wasn't always like this and he often found himself wondering at what point he should interfere. At times, being the captain of a pirate crew could be hard job.

 **.**

Just as Shizue had predicted, they spotted land the next day's afternoon. Up until that point, Tegaru had contemplated how to approach their mission.

What they needed from Roronoa Zoro, was information. Although Tegaru wasn't looking for a fight, he may have to opt for violence if the man refused to give them what they wanted to know.  
Tricky Tegaru was a realist. He was aware of the fact that the former Pirate King's first mate was no pushover. After Monkey D. Luffy, he was alleged to have been the strongest member of the crew. However, time had passed since then. Maybe the many years that had gone by ever since the Straw Hat Pirates' glory days had left their mark on the man.

In the end, he decided to ask Isidoro for advice. After all, the teen had grown up among pirates. He'd maintained the relationships he'd made during his short lifetime and was well informed on what was going on around the world.

But when the boy listened to his idea of forcing information out of Roronoa Zoro if necessary, his blue eyes widened in shock and he shook his head so frantically that his shoulder-long hair flopped around.

He breathed in deeply to calm himself down. "Capt'n, the guy has the reputation of a demon. A demon! Those aren't just mere stories, those are-" He interrupted himself and shook his head again. "I don't think that it'd be a good idea to provoke him."

Tegaru frowned. Isidoro wasn't a coward and the fact that he'd discouraged him from getting into a fight spoke volumes. "You don't think he's become weaker with age?"

"All I'm saying is," Isidoro replied, his pale eyebrows raised high, "that the guy still holds the title of the Best Swordsman in the World. Others before us must've tried and yet no one has claimed it."

The Captain sighed. "Alright. I'll only take you and Katherine with me then. The rest of the crew can stay at the ship or explore the town."

Isidoro nodded, visibly relieved about the change of plans.

Tegaru turned back towards the sea, watching the island that'd been a tiny blob become bigger and take shape. Trees were covering the place but he could spot many roofs near the coast, probably where Shells Town was.

In barely fifteen minutes, they had reached the docks where the men readied themselves to let go anchor. Excitement hummed through each crew member, pulsating and infecting each other. A new place, however small it may be, was to be explored. Even the Captain, who wasn't one to get giddy, couldn't suppress a smile when he finally stepped on land.

"Let's get going."

 **.**

 _Food Foo_ was the name of the restaurant they were standing in front of. Nonchalant civilians who'd seemed to have gotten used to meeting pirates had showed them the way to this place.

"So it's true," Katherine whispered, incredulity clear in her voice. It was rare that she showed any emotions. But the nearer she got to Nico Robin, the more her tight control on her feelings slipped.

Tegaru nodded. "We'll see." Finally, he stepped ahead and pushed the door open.

Safe for a waitress sitting at the bar counter and chewing on some gum, there was only one other person in the room. Tegaru almost missed him since he was hidden by the backseat of the bank he was laying on. But the feet that were dangling off the edge betrayed him.

The Captain took a deep breath, pulled himself together, and finally closed the distance between them.

The man was lying, his body slack, and sleeping. Now that Tegaru got over his initial nervousness, he could make out the loud snoring that came from behind –

His breath hitched.

"What is it?" Isidoro whispered loudly. The waitress rolled her eyes and left for the backroom.

Katherine, sick of watching what was happening from afar, stepped to his side. What she saw caught her off-guard. She choked on her own spit and started coughing when she spotted _it_ , _The Straw Hat_ , lying casually over the man's face.

She would know how much money it'd make on the black market. Tegaru wasn't a self-conscious man, yet he couldn't ever hope to achieve a bounty worth that shabby hat. Who knew if it'd cost even five beli when it'd been initially bought. But today, that old ratty thing was invaluable because it was the symbol of the Pirate King and his crew; painting images of outlaws, coups, violence, courage, revolutions, criminals, boldness, chaos and absolute insanity.

"Is it?"

"I don't know, you think-"

"The red band would fit the Jolly Roger."

With a huff, Isidoro joined them to see what all the fuss was about. When his reaction turned out to be similarly loud, the man underneath the hat finally woke up. Tegaru could feel his muscles stiffen in both excitement and trepidation when the snoring halted and an arm was wearily lifted up to grab the hat that had been shielding off the light coming in through the many windows.

It revealed a man with a weathered face; his tan, lined skin betraying how often he'd fallen asleep under the midday sun on deck. But his eye was sharp, even if sleepy, alert of his surroundings - like an animal whose instincts were working even when it wasn't entirely conscious. Grouchily, he ran a hand through his short, green hair that was strayed with icy greys.

It was him, it was Roronoa Zoro, Tegaru was sure of it. He was just like people had described him. One vertical cut running over his shut eye, a huge nasty scar spreading over his broad chest and, most importantly, three swords at his side.

When he spoke up, his voice was deep and scratchy from sleep. "You need somethin'?"

Tegaru found himself at a loss for words. Usually, he was known for keeping a cool head, working efficiently and making fast, yet smart, decisions. But now, in this simple restaurant in this sleepy town on a little island, he forgot that he'd ever been able to speak.

Isidoro was the first one to gather his wits. "Um, treat you to a beer?"

The short moment of silence felt like an eternity although it couldn't have been lasting for longer than a few seconds. Then, a bright grin spread over the man's face; an expression that should've appeared friendly, but only managed to look predatory.

"I'll gladly accept."

Suddenly, the waitress was standing behind them, blowing her chewing gum up only to let it pop again. "Finally someone who's approaching you the right way, huh?"  
Either she knew him very well, or she didn't know him, at all. Those were the only explanations for her uninterested, unimpressed tone.

The man's grin became even wider. "I'd be much nicer if I was treated to some beer more often."

She rolled her eyes and placed an overflowing mug on the table. "You want some, too?" she asked, turning to the three pirates.

It was Isidoro who replied once again, this time with a flirty gleam in his eyes. "That'd be great, thanks."

She didn't pay him any mind and walked off towards the backroom once again. Well, she was too old for him anyway.

Tegaru was waiting for something to happen, the man to ask what they wanted from him. God knows that Tegaru couldn't find the wits to utter a single word. Whatever he thought of seemed inadequate. So he remained silent and spared Katherine a glance who was faring even worse than him, her face stony and pale. Both of them weren't the best when it came to matters like these. In their crew, he was the strategist, Katherine the information gatherer.

Tegaru was reminded time and time again why Isidoro was such a vital part of their group. He not only had the connections, but also the ability to communicate comfortably and put others at ease, reading the cues in people without even intending to. The Captain had lost count of how many times that talent had saved them from all sorts of confrontation.

The boy smiled brightly, pulled a chair out and sat down. The other two crew members mechanically followed him suit.

"Do they have sake, too?"

The man nodded.

"Is it any good?"

A shrug. "Their beer is better."

"Figures. Someone once told me that the best sake is made in the West Blue. You've ever been there?"

He noticed Katherine startle when the man broke out into sudden laughter. The sound was deep and thunderous, reminding Tegaru of a tiger's ravenous growl.

"Whether I've been there? Yeah, kid, I've sailed through those seas before," he answered, grin still on his face. Tegaru realized how hilarious it must be that someone asked him, a member of the Straw Hat crew, whether he had _not_ visited a place on this earth.

Isidoro lay his head to the side, his greasy, sun-bleached hair falling off his shoulder, and asked with a bemused twist of his lips, "So it's true? You _are_ Roronoa Zoro?"

The man snorted and took a swig of his beer. "The one and only."

Tegaru let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Now it was official.

"And you are?"

"My name's Isidoro."

Finally, Tegaru managed to buck up, as well. "I'm Tricky Tegaru," he introduced himself.

With a shaky, unusually high voice the woman followed him suit. "I'm Katherine, Mr. Zoro. It's an honour to meet you."

When Zoro grimaced slightly, Isidoro broke out into carefree laughter that dispersed the tension in the room. "Sorry, Katherine can be a little formal, Zoro," he said casually as if the man was a friend he hadn't seen in a long time.

The man shrugged and before an unpleasant silence could settle, the waitress arrived, expertly balancing three beer mugs in her hands. She placed them on the table and tried and failed to suppress a smile when Isidoro thanked her with a flirty wink.

"So you've been in the West Blue?" the boy returned to the topic.

Zoro shrugged. "I've been everywhere," he admitted, not boasting, but wearily stating facts like there was nothing that could surprise him anymore.

Isidoro had a sip from his beer and sighed in satisfaction. The drinks must be good but Tegaru was feeling too queasy to try.

"Coming from one single place seems so weird to me. I've grown up on the sea, never staying anywhere too long."

"Your folks were pirates?" Zoro asked, somehow managing to sound interested and indifferent at the same time.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, both of 'em. Capt'n and Kath," he nodded over to them, "are from the South Blue. What about you?"

Zoro hesitated for a second before he eased up and answered, "I'm from these seas."

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro's from the East Blue?"

It'd been Katherine who'd asked that question with a depreciatory tone lacing her voice. She hadn't meant to say it - Of course, she hadn't. Who wanted to be disrespectful in any shape or form in front of this man? The words had slipped out because that's just the kind of person that Katherine was. Snarky and a little condescending. She'd realized her mistake as soon as the question had left her mouth, though. Her palms were clasped around her lips in a vain attempt to hold back what'd already been let out.

But Roronoa Zoro didn't grab his sword, he didn't even raise his voice. He just snorted and emptied his mug. Isidoro nodded over to the waitress to get it refilled. When in doubt, make sure that there was enough alcohol nearby.

Zoro seemed to appreciate it as he grabbed the mug by the handle and gulped the booze down like it was water. "I've seen many places and I'd say that the East Blue is unusual in its own way."

"How so?" Katherine challenged while Tegaru debated the pros and cons of kicking her out of the restaurant.

Zoro shrugged. "There are only so many crazy weather phenomena and unnatural climate zones you can encounter until it all becomes the norm to you."

Before Tegaru could stop himself, he already remarked, "Sounds like you've lost the joy in being a pirate."

For the first time since they'd met him, Zoro seemed to have been caught off-guard. The look didn't suit him. He was a man who'd seen enough to be prepared for anything that crossed his way. "I guess I did," he admitted with a chuckle.

"How does that happen?" Isidoro blurted out, incredulous and for once, void of his sweetly charming nature. "How can someone spend so much time on the ocean and then just – stop?"

Zoro sighed, leaned back and cracked his shoulders. His demeanour told them that this was a can of worms he didn't want opened. Eventually, though, he shrugged and explained, "I didn't grow up on the sea like you did, kid. For me, there was another life before all of that began. I only became a pirate when I was nineteen."

"I was thirty when I joined this crew," Katherine countered.

The man rolled his eyes at her fast rebuttal. "Each of us has their own reasons for choosing the path they end up walking. I had my own reason for becoming a pirate."

"And that reason no longer exists," Katherine concluded.

And just as they had begun to think that this might go over smoothly, a tense atmosphere formed in the air. Zoro's eyes were no longer bored or exasperated. There was something alarmed in his posture, his muscles visibly stiff. Tegaru was reminded of a wild animal that was sick of being backed into a corner and readying itself to pounce.  
They had crossed a line that should've remained untouched.

Nervously, Tegaru's stare slipped towards the swords at the man's side. Objects, he reminded himself. Inanimate mixtures of metal and iron, nothing more.

The heavy atmosphere was interrupted by the loud clanking sound caused by a plate clashing onto the table. The waitress was standing at their table once again, this time not as nonchalant as before. He wondered how much of their conversation she'd heard. Since he hadn't been paying attention to her, he'd thought that she'd returned to the backroom.

"Riceballs?" she offered and flicked one of her pigtails back.

Zoro looked up, his glance soft yet mildly annoyed.

"Rika."

"Zoro."

"Not now."

" _Right_ now."

The man sighed and steered his gaze back to the riceballs, his expression pained as if the food had been poisoned. However, he seemed mollified, or at least like he didn't want to kill them anymore.

"What about you?" he adressed the three pirates.

"What about us?" Isidoro asked confusedly.

"What made _you_ lose the joy in being a pirate?"

"Why would you think that? We didn't."

Zoro's stare returned to the riceballs. This time, he grabbed one of them and took a bite. "So you aren't here to ask me where the One Piece is?"

His face was twisted into a grimace and his words sounded like an accusation, as if they were doing something disgusting and morally reprehensible. Tegaru was reminded of the time his mother caught him stealing cookies before dinner back when he was little and she was still alive.

"So what?" he snarled. Yeah, they were looking for the One Piece and he could understand why Zoro didn't want to tell where it was hidden. What he didn't understand was why he wanted to make them feel bad over searching for a treasure. He wasn't a child and he wouldn't let himself be treated like one.

Zoro rolled his eyes, making it abundantly clear that he thought they were all idiots. "You're the Captain of this crew?" he addressed Tegaru.

"I am."

"You're never going to be the Pirate King. That's what _my_ Captain would've said."

Tegaru stiffened, offended yet wary because Zoro had just openly brought up Monkey D. Luffy for the first time. "Maybe your Captain would be wrong," he objected.

He knew that he was balancing on a slim rope. Still, he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine when he caught the look that Zoro gave him. A demon, he remembered, that's what they called this man.

"He rarely was when it came to judging someone's character."

"Yeah? Was he that kinda man – judgemental?"

Zoro's broad chest shook in laughter and Tegaru realized that he wasn't even taking them serious anymore. "Rika!" he called, his voice almost hoarse because it took effort to talk. "You hear what they're telling about Luffy nowadays?"

Rika, the waitress, was giggling, too, while towelling dishes at the counter at the bar. "Hey, you're the one who's just spread that rumour!"

"Kids these days..." The man shook his head. "I'm not spreading anything. These people aren't worth telling what kind of person Luffy was."

Rika walked over to their table and collected the empty glasses. "If you're going to keep on holding everyone to his standard, you'll continue losing."

Zoro tipped his head to the side as if conceding to her point. "It doesn't matter. Luffy didn't care whether people remembered him as a hero or as a villain. In fact, he didn't care whether anyone remembered him, at all."

"How?"

Isidoro's tone was intrigued. Tegaru could understand his curiosity too well. Many people said that they didn't care about others' opinions, but how many men really meant it? How many lied to themselves to block out the harsh reality? Everyone wanted to leave _something_ behind, however meaningless it may seem. A man with the achievements of Monkey D. Luffy? The idea of never spending a thought about his legacy seemed outrageous.

But Zoro didn't appear to be lying and he looked like he really believed in what he was saying. "That's just the way he was." He shrugged. "Independent from everything. Money, power, rules, people. There was only one ultimate goal: Freedom."

"Tell me," Isidoro urged, his blue eyes shining like a little kid's in a candy shop. He was fascinated, maybe because Monkey D. Luffy had reached another dimension of living a pirate's life that the boy couldn't attain although he'd never been anything but a pirate. "Tell me more about him."

"No."

"Please. I don't want to know nothing about the One Piece anymore. Just tell me more about him."

Zoro relaxed and allowed a smile to grace his face. For the first time since they'd met him, that hostile aura was completely extinguished.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

 **.**

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope it didn't bother anyone that everything is kept so vague. I wanted it to be this way since I can't predict what the actual ending of the series will be. This way, each reader can built their own headcanon and fill the gaps that I left open.**

 **Also, I need some advice because I don't know whether I should continue this thing. Although** _ **I**_ **would be interested at the moment, I don't know whether it would make for an interesting story in general since the hypothetical next few chapters would roughly consist of Zoro retelling the Straw Hat story (plus some other stuff). I feel like it'd be redundant.  
At the same time, I love this Outsider POV stuff. For some reason, I enjoy reading about the stuff I know from unknowing characters' perspectives.**

 **How do you feel about this? Let me know, please!**


End file.
